The More, The Better
by Arina Ketchum
Summary: Sequel to "The Journey's Just Begun". Arina Ketchum heads on to Pewter to get a Boulder Badge - and winds up with a lot more than she bargained for!
1. Chapter 1

The More, The Better  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Narrator: Arina Ketchum, Ash and Misty Ketchum's daughter, has set out on her Pokemon journey with her traveling companion, Rob Oak. After a turbulent start, things seem to be looking up for the trainers. Arina's foot has healed and the two trainers are in the last leg of Viridian forest, heading for Pewter City...  
  
"Are we there yet?" My baby Pikachu's voice floated from one of the Pokeballs at my waist.  
  
I rolled my eyes. My Pokemon had asked me this question about a hundred times today and I was starting to get sick of it. Rob and I had been traveling through Viridian Forest now for about three or four days, catching various Pokemon.  
  
"For the last time, Pikachu, no!" I answered my baby Pikachu in an annoyed tone. "We won't be in Pewter City until tomorrow afternoon, at least."  
  
"Hey, look!" Rob quieted me as he halted. "Look up ahead." A small blue animal without arms was standing not a hundred feet away, staring straight at us.  
  
"A Poliwag!" I whispered in excitement. "But what's a water Pokemon doing in the middle of a forest this large?"  
  
"Dunno," Rob said, "Unless..."  
  
I looked over at Rob curiously, "Unless what?"  
  
"Unless there's a body of water nearby."  
  
"I don't remember your map saying there was water until Pewter City."  
  
"Then maybe we're closer to Pewter than we thought. Either way, one of us better capture that Poliwag before it gets away."  
  
"I've got a better idea." I said as I dug Bulbasaur's Pokeball from out of my backpack.  
  
"Bulbasaur! Go!" I cried and threw the Pokeball close to the Poliwag, catching it off guard. "Bulbasaur, tackle!"  
  
"Bulba!" (Sure!) And Bulbasaur tackled the water Pokemon. My hunch was right: Tackling did little damage to the Poliwag. Frightened, it ran off.  
  
"Rob, follow it! I'll catch up!"  
  
Rob ran after the Poliwag while I retrieved Bulbasaur and grabbed my pack. I didn't have far to go. After a patch of closely grown trees, there was a clearing, and off to the side of that clearing was -  
  
"A pond! I knew it!" I cried at my arrival. Rob was kneeling by the water as I came up to him.  
  
"The Poliwag jumped in before I could get Charmander out its Pokeball," he said disappointedly.  
  
"That's ok; I'm sure there are plenty of other water Pokemon here, but if they smell humans, they may not come out at all."  
  
Rob nodded. "Let's stakeout the pond. We'll wait for them to come out of hiding and then take them by surprise."  
  
So we waited for our opportunity by staying about a yard or so away, keeping an eye on it from behind some shrubs, using Rob's binoculars. An hour later, our waiting was rewarded as a tiny blue head quietly broke the surface.  
  
"Bingo!" I smiled as the Squirtle hoisted itself onto the shore.  
  
"What do you see?" Rob asked. He was busy at the moment making lunch for all of us.  
  
"A Squirtle, and now the Poliwag that got away from us. I'll bet there are tons of water Pokemon in that lake." I licked my lips in anticipation.  
  
"And wouldn't you know it, you're out of Pokeballs." Rob commented.  
  
I looked back at Rob and sighed. There was no way I was going to beg him for empty Pokeballs; I wasn't that desperate. "I forgot."  
  
"You could try something. I don't know if it would work though."  
  
"What's your idea?"  
  
"Take all your Pokemon out and use their Pokeballs to catch the new Pokemon. A little walking won't kill them."  
  
"Good idea, Rob!" I cried, and let my Pokemon out. Weedle was sound asleep, but all the others were awake. "Good afternoon." I poked Weedle gently, with only little success of rousing it awake.  
  
"Weed-Weedle." it yawned.  
  
"It's time for lunch," I announced, "and while you are eating, Rob and I are going to check out the pond over there for some water Pokemon and then I'm going to use your Pokeballs to catch them."  
  
"Pika?!"  
  
"Weed?!"  
  
"Bulb?!"  
  
"Ratta?!"  
  
"Spear?!"  
  
"Pidgey?!"  
  
All: (WHAT?!)  
  
"It's ok! You're only going to do a small bit of walking before we reach Pewter. Then I'll get you some new Pokeballs at the market."  
  
"Lunchtime, everyone!" Rob called. The Pokemon ran over to Rob to get their chow and after they were served, Rob and I went back to observing the pond for another half hour while the Pokemon ate and rested. The inhabitants seemed to have forgotten the momentary danger of us, because it was now teaming with life.  
  
"Sandshrew can't fight very well against water Pokemon. My Charmander and Rattata will be good." Rob said thoughtfully.  
  
"And Bulbasaur and Pikachu will work for me," I added, "and then we can weaken them with our other Pokemon as required."  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
"Let's!" I smiled.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Bulbasaur, Tackle attack!" I cried. The Squirtle we'd cornered on land was no match for Bulbasaur. One more pounce and it was ready for the Pokeball.  
  
Bulbasaur tackled the Squirtle, leaving it rocking on its shell, dazed.  
  
"Pokeball, Go!" The catch went off without a hitch. The Squirtle was sucked into the Pokeball, and then the Pokeball disappeared, on its way to Professor Oak.  
  
"All right! Way to go Bulbasaur!" I cried. "You were fantastic! Let's see how Rob's doing, then we'll try to catch some more."  
  
"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur agreed, as it and the rest of my Pokemon followed me.  
  
* * * *  
  
Meanwhile, as Bulbasaur and I were walking around the other side of the pond, we saw Charmander and Rob observing a sleepy Poliwag, sunning itself on a rock. Rob noticed a large rock nearby in the water that Charmander could stand on to flame the Poliwag.  
  
"Charmander!" Rob called, once it was positioned. "Tackle!"  
  
"Char!"  
  
"Poly?" the Poliwag slowly opened its eyes to see a Charmander about to fall on top of it.  
  
"Charmander, Ember attack!"  
  
"Charm!"  
  
The Poliwag jumped around, trying unsuccessfully to dodge the embers. It jumped off its rock and into the water, fighting back with Watergun. Charmander yelped and dashed back to land.  
  
"Charmander! Go back out there and fight!" Rob cried angrily.  
  
"Char-Char-Charmand!" (Rob, water Pokemon scare me!) Charmander held up his tail. "Char-Charman-Char-Char-Charma-Char!" (The second they get water on my tail, I'm doomed!)  
  
Rob sighed, and tossed out another Pokeball. "Rattata, I choose you," he said half-heartedly. However, the Poliwag, sensing the imminent danger of being caught, disappeared under the water again.  
  
"Arg!" Rob threw up his hands in frustration. "We're never going to catch a Water Pokemon!"  
  
"Char-Char." (Sorry, Rob.)  
  
Rob sighed. "So am I." he flopped down on the grassy bank.  
  
I came over to them then, Bulbasaur at my heels. "Hey guys, any luck?"  
  
"No. Charmander got scared by a Poliwag." Rob said dully.  
  
Charmander was obviously hurt by that remark. "Charmander," it said quietly.  
  
"Aw Rob, give it a break. Charmander's are weakened by water attacks." I argued. "I don't blame it one bit for being scared." Charmander walked over to me and hid behind my leg. "Char."  
  
No response from Rob.  
  
I threw up my hands. "Oh Rob, there's no reason to be upset. We've got a long way to go. You'll get your water Pokemon eventually."  
  
Rob remained silent.  
  
Fed up with his silent tantrum, I crossed my arms in front of me. "Fine, Charmander and I are going onto Pewter -" a sudden trembling in the ground made me stop. "What's that?" I asked, as the trembling grew stronger. Rob was watching the water in the lake, which was now boiling furiously. The trembling grew even more and I lost my balance and fell to the ground. One of the large rocks that were in the pond was now moving upwards. We watched the rock grow taller until finally it stopped and a Blastoise's head popped out of the top. That wasn't any rock! It was a Blastoise's shell!  
  
The Blastoise turned around, and spotted us packing up our Pokemon. It roared angrily as we started to run.  
  
"Keep running, Rob!" I cried. I'd been hit by my Dad's Squirtle's Watergun enough times to know a Blastoise's power would knock us into next year. After racing back into the safety of the forest, Rob asked a few minutes later, "Do you hear anything now?"  
  
"No, do you think we got away -" I was cut off suddenly as something lifted me off the ground. It was a large bubble - and now Rob was lifting off on one too! Hundreds of bubbles floated through the air around us as they rose past the Viridian forest treetops and into the open sky.  
  
"What just happened?" Rob asked as he floated close to me.  
  
"Blastoise's bubble attack, I think." I said in surprise as I managed to get into a sitting position on top of my bubble. "I'm surprised these bubbles are strong enough to hold us. Maybe they can take us all the way to Pewter City."  
  
"Great! Thank you Blastoise!" Rob called back to the pond. A roar answered him and more bubbles followed.  
  
I giggled. "Nice going, Rob, maybe next you'll win us a trip to one of those fabulous resorts."  
  
"If you want me to," Rob smiled, then frowned. "Hey Arina, we're drifting away from each other!"  
  
"Quick, give me your hand!" I cried, struggling to stretch my hand to meet his without falling off the slippery bubble.  
  
"We're too far apart!" Rob shook his head.  
  
"What do we do?" I was frantic, for whatever reason I couldn't imagine.  
  
"Just go on our journeys, we'll meet up later." Rob called out. I wondered how he could be so calm.  
  
So we floated away from one another, Rob to the east, and me to the north.  
  
"Rattata-Ratta?" (What are we going to do now?), Rattata asked as it popped its head out of my backpack. I had used its Pokeball for the Squirtle.  
  
"We need to find Pewter City, there's no use chasing after Rob now. Spearow, Pidgey, I choose you!" I threw out two Pokeballs and the two birds appeared.  
  
"Spear-Spearow-Spear!" Spearow called. (I can find out where Pewter City is!)  
  
Not to be outdone, Pidgey cried, "Pidge-Pidge-Pidgey!" (And I can push the bubble in the direction Spearow finds the city!)  
  
I clapped my hands in delight as I pressed one knee into the bubble and suddenly fell into it! Luckily, the bottom held so I didn't fall back to Earth. Spearow flew off while Rattata stayed on my lap wanting to see the view. Fifteen minutes later, Spearow came back to the bubble, cawing excitedly. Pewter City wasn't far away at all! Pidgey used Gust to push the bubble in the direction Spearow was leading.  
  
"Good job, Spearow and Pidgey, I see the city now," I said.  
  
"Rattata?"  
  
"Yep, it does look pretty gray, doesn't it, Rattata? That's Pewter City all right. The whole city is famous for two things: stone, and the Pewter City Gym."  
  
"A GYM?!" Rattata shrieked in its own language.  
  
"Yes, a Gym. What's wrong?"  
  
The rest of my Pokemon came out again, all looking scared.  
  
"We're not ready for a Gym battle!" Pika-baby squeaked.  
  
"How do you know?" I crossed my arms in front of me, and looked at all of them.  
  
"Weedle-Weedle-Wee-le-Weed!" (I'd have to be a Beedrill to beat a Gym Leader!)  
  
"Oh have some faith in yourselves!" I cried. "Besides, I happen to know the family that runs the Pewter Gym." I winked. "Don't worry, we'll be fine."  
  
I signaled to Pidgey and Spearow to help the bubble land at the edge of Pewter City. As it touched down, the bubble popped silently with me standing and ready to go. Pikachu, Rattata, and Bulbasaur walked beside me, Pidgey and Spearow flew next to me and Weedle crawled up on my shoulder. I stared out at the city before us. Were we really ready for a Gym Battle, I wondered. We hadn't met up with any trainers in Viridian Forest, save Rob, so my Pokemon hadn't racked up any battle wins/losses or experience points.  
  
I bit my lip. I'd only fail if I didn't try. Trying not to sound as nervous as I really felt, I said, "Come on everyone, let's go win a badge."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Well guys, here we are, the Pewter City Gym." I said a bit too loudly as we stood in front of the building made out of boulders.  
  
"Bulbasaur-Bulb?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure about this!"  
  
"Weed-Weedle?" (Then why are you yelling at us?)  
  
There was a tentative silence. "Let's go -" I was suddenly cut off by a male cry from my right and before I could react, I was grabbed and thrown over someone's shoulder, Weedle falling to the ground. As I was rushed off, I saw my Pokemon staring after me in confusion.  
  
* * * *  
  
Not three minutes later, my assailant opened the back door to a house and plunked me onto a couch. As my eyes adjusted, I realized I was staring at no one else but Brock Stone! He did not look happy!  
  
"U-Uncle Brock?" I asked.  
  
He pointed at me. "Young lady, you are in some serious trouble! Who do you think you are, running away like that?"  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"Your parents are worried sick because of you. I'm calling them right now." Uncle Brock began marching toward the videophone.  
  
"They already know!" I cried. "Didn't you see the news? The Viridian Police found me in the forest!"  
  
Brock shook his head and grabbed the T.V. remote control, turning on the television to Channel 5.  
  
"...Police are still searching for Arina Ketchum, daughter of Ash Ketchum after a false alarm that she was found in a Viridian City hospital, near death."  
  
"NEAR DEATH!" I echoed the reporter. "They call a sprained ankle near death?"  
  
Brock switched off the TV. "You want to explain this?"  
  
"I'd like to Uncle Brock, I really would, but I know about as little as you do."  
  
We both heard the front door open and a female call out, "Dad, I'm home!" It was Karen, Brock's daughter.  
  
"I'm in the den, Karen." Brock called. Light footsteps moved through the house toward us, then Karen appeared at the doorway, her long pink hair falling over her shoulders. She spotted me and her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Are we harboring fugitives now?" she asked.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Karen." I muttered.  
  
She tossed her head, ignoring me, and said to her father, "I was coming home and I found a bunch of Pokemon looking lost, so I brought them home with me."  
  
"My Pokemon!" I cried, "Are they alright?"  
  
She swiveled to face me. "You left them? You abandoned your Pokemon and came here?"  
  
Brock held up his hands, "Karen, wait a second -"  
  
Karen threw down her bag and stormed over to me. "You irresponsible brat! I should drag you down to the Pokemon Center and have your license immediately revoked by Nurse Joy!"  
  
"KAREN!" Brock grabbed her by the shirt collar and yanked her back towards him. "It's not Arina's fault and she didn't abandon her Pokemon!"  
  
"And I suppose we can blame Giovanni and Team Rocket for her disappearing act this time too?" Karen huffed.  
  
Now Brock was angry. "Go to your room until dinner," he ground out and let his grip go on her collar. Karen didn't say a word as she marched out of the room. Brock watched her go, then ran his hand through his hair. He turned to me and sighed. "I'm sorry about that, Arina. She must have had a bad day, although that doesn't excuse her behavior."  
  
"It's ok." I said in a small voice as I sat down on the couch again. "But where are my Pokemon?"  
  
Brock didn't need to answer, because four tiny heads popped out of Karen's bag that she'd dropped. "Pika-Pi!" Pika-baby cried and ran over to me with Rattata, Weedle, and Bulbasaur.  
  
"Hi guys!" I cried as we embraced for a group hug. "Where are Spearow and Pidgey?"  
  
"Pi-Pi-Pi." (Outside.) Pika-baby turned to Brock and gave him a thunderbolt. "Pika-Pi-Pikachu-Pi!" it cried. (Don't kidnap Arina buddy!) Brock fell to the floor, dazed.  
  
"Pika-baby, that wasn't very nice!" I scolded gently. "I'm sorry Uncle, you'll have to forgive my Pikachu. It's only a baby."  
  
"Could've fooled me." Brock said as he stood up. Just then, the sound of the front door slamming and footsteps running into the house made everyone look up.  
  
"Brock, Karen!" It was Brock's wife, Electra. "I heard that someone saw Arina in town -" Electra dashed into the room and stopped when our eyes met. She walked toward me, "Arina?" she whispered and bent down on her knees when she reached the couch. I looked at her and nodded. She touched my cheek and traced her fingers down the loose threads of my blue hair that had escaped my ponytail, looking me over as if she were seeing me for the first time.  
  
"Are you ok?" she sounded like she was going to cry.  
  
Again, I nodded, and suddenly she wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. I only lay my head on her shoulder and burst into tears.  
  
* * * *  
  
"So that's everything that happened up to us getting into Pewter City." I said as I finished my story. We were sitting at the dinner table, eating Uncle Brock's homemade cannelloni.  
  
"And then Brock kidnapped you." Electra said as she wiped her mouth with a paper napkin. "Very smooth, dear."  
  
"What was I supposed to do? She'd been declared missing, I wasn't going to let Ash and Misty worry."  
  
Electra gave him a wan smile, then asked me, "Did your father give you his hat before you started on your journey?"  
  
"Ah yes, the hallowed hat," Brock added.  
  
I looked down at my plate filled with leftover tomato sauce. "Yeah." I said quietly. "But he took it back."  
  
Electra stopped mid-bite. "He what?"  
  
"He took it back. After Mom and Dad got me at the hospital, he said I have to earn the right to wear it."  
  
"That should take a few million years." Karen mumbled. Brock and Electra either didn't hear her or ignored the comment, like I did.  
  
"Ash is right in doing so." Brock said, "You lost their trust and respect by running away."  
  
I didn't need to look up to see Karen's smug grin; I could feel it. "I know." I looked at both Brock and Electra. "But I'll do whatever I can to get not just that hat back, but their trust, and become the best Pokemon trainer ever!"  
  
"Good!" Electra cried as she grabbed her plate and mine and stood up. "Who's for ice cream?"  
  
"Oh, me!" I smiled. I saw Karen roll her eyes at me.  
  
"Great, there's a new ice cream shop downtown, I've wanted to try out. Let's go there." Brock said.  
  
"I'll stay here and clean up." Electra offered.  
  
Brock kissed Electra goodbye, and we were off.  
  
* * * *  
  
The dishes were cleaned and dried 20 minutes later. After making sure no one was around, Electra pulled something out of her pocket. It looked like a little writing pen, with a little gold lightning bolt at the top. She closed her eyes and held the "pen" above her. "Raichu Thunder Power, MAKEUP!" Immediately, sparks shot out of the pen and a lightning bolt wove itself around Electra's arm, then around her entire body. As it did so, it changed her clothes from gray slacks and a red sweater, to a fuku - a white leotard, with a short red miniskirt attached, red pumps, and white gloves. It also altered her physical appearance. When the lightning reached her body, her ears morphed 5x larger into ears of a Raichu, a tail of a Raichu appeared behind her, her legs gaining brown stripes, and her face became more animal like.  
  
"Raichuuuu!" she screamed as the transformation completed itself. "Now for the nightly rounds!" she said aloud and raced out the door.  
  
Arina's Pokemon, who had been dozing on the couch in a pile, woke up right as Electra was transforming. As the door slammed behind her, Bulbasaur stood up, in shock at what it had seen. "Did - did you guys see that?" it asked.  
  
"Nothing. I didn't see nothing!" Rattata barked in a frightened tone.  
  
"Go back to sleep, both of you, we've got that Gym battle tomorrow." Spearow cooed from its perch across from them.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Yum, this is good ice cream, Uncle Brock."  
  
"I'll have to agree with you on that, Arina. What do you think of it, Karen?"  
  
"It's ok, I guess." Karen mumbled as she turned her cup of peach ice cream into peach soup.  
  
Brock was about to light into her about her behavior, when the door to the ice cream parlor opened with a bang, hitting the wall behind it. Two men in black with the letter "R" imprinted in red on their shirts came in holding guns outward. "This is a holdup!" one cried. "Give us all your money and Pokemon, and no one gets hurt."  
  
"Team Rocket!" a woman customer cried.  
  
"That's right!" The second rocket crowed. "And we're here for what's not ours!"  
  
Brock and Karen looked to each other, nodded and withdrew their Pokeballs.  
  
"You're not going to give in to their demands, are you?" I gasped, horrified.  
  
"No choice -" Brock answered, "except to fight back! Geodude, go!"  
  
"Sandshrew, I choose you!" Karen cried.  
  
I reached around my waist and realized I didn't have my Pokemon. "I left my Pokemon at home!" I moaned.  
  
"You would!" Karen sneered, then turned her attention to the battle. "Slash the two Rockets, Sandshrew!"  
  
"I don't think so!" one Rocket smiled. "Ivysaur, I choose you! Vine whip, now!" he called as the said Pokemon came forth. Ivysaur obeyed its master and vinewhipped Geodude and Sandshrew into unconsciousness.  
  
"Vileplume, go! Stun Spore now!" the second Rocket called. The Vileplume came from its Pokeball, spewing Stun Spore all over the room, paralyzing everyone, except the Rockets.  
  
"I can't move!" Brock cried.  
  
"Good work, Vileplume! Now all we have to do is -"  
  
"Go to jail." a female voice from the door finished the second Rockets sentence.  
  
"Who?" The Rockets turned.  
  
Without hesitating, Sailor Raichu cried, "Ice cream brings feelings of pleasure to millions of people around the world. You who destroy that happiness must be punished. I, Sailor Raichu, on behalf of justice, am here to give you that punishment!"  
  
"Sailor Raichu?" The two Rockets burst out laughing. "Isn't it a little early for Halloween?"  
  
The Rockets had just made two of their biggest mistakes: 1) underestimating the enemy, and, 2) making Sailor Raichu mad.  
  
"Now you guys have done it!" Karen shouted. "Show 'em your real power, Sailor Raichu!"  
  
"Thunder! To me, now!" Sailor Raichu called, and a Raichu appeared by her side. "Thunder, you take care of the Ivysaur and Vileplume." she ordered, and her eyes narrowed to slits. "These two Rockets are mine!"  
  
"Raichu!" Thunder answered, rubbing its paws together.  
  
Sailor Raichu extended her hand above her into the air as Thunder took off after Vileplume. "Gods of Thunder, hear my cry for justice - SNAP!" she called and snapped her gloved fingers, little sparks of electricity emanating from between them, then became a ball of electricity in her hand. "CRACK!" she grasped the ball of light with her fingers and threw it at the Rockets. "THUNDERWHIP!" It never left her hand, but instead extended itself toward the villains and wrapped around them.  
  
The Rockets were shocked, literally, by the Pewter City superhero and fell to the ground in a heap. A couple of thundershocks from Thunder did the Rockets' plant Pokemon in as well.  
  
"Good work, Thunder. Now to get some antidote to these patrons and we'll be on our way. She raised her hand to the air. "Hyper beam -" and a ball of pure white light grew in her outstretched hand. "Purification!" She tossed it underhand-style to the ground, and instantly, the room was lit up. As I closed my eyes to shield them from the bright light, the last thing I saw was Sailor Raichu picking up Thunder...  
  
I awoke as I felt someone gently shaking my shoulder. "Arina, wake up. It's Brock, open your eyes."  
  
I blinked as I came to. I was lying on the floor, but I couldn't remember why. "What happened?"  
  
"Team Rocket, remember?" Brock helped me sit up, then stand. Karen was sitting in her chair, looking bored, as a police officer tried to get some answers from her. The officer looked over in my direction, and asked, "Is she alright?"  
  
"Keep your face downward so no one recognizes you." Brock ordered quietly. At my nod, he looked over at the officer and shook his head. "No, I'm taking her home now. Karen." he waved his arm at his daughter and Karen stood up and walked out behind Arina and Brock, dragging her feet.  
  
* * * *  
  
Electra threw open the door as she saw Arina, Brock, and Karen coming up the steps.  
  
"Are you guys all right? I heard what happened on the news!"  
  
Brock gave her a tired smile, "Yes, thanks to Sailor Raichu. She gave those Rockets a beating they won't soon forget."  
  
"She was wonderful." I murmured, feeling like I was about to fall asleep standing up. Electra grabbed me around the waist.  
  
"Well, someone wore themselves out tonight having fun." Electra smiled. "Up to bed, both of you girls, it's nearly midnight."  
  
"But my Pokemon -" Arina mumbled.  
  
"Are upstairs, asleep on your bed. Spearow and Pidgey are in the loft out in the barn." Electra finished. She then sent both girls upstairs with a goodnight kiss. Then, as soon as she thought we were out of earshot, we heard her say to Brock in a serious tone, "We need to talk."  
  
* * * *  
  
After spending five minutes half-asleep, looking through my backpack, then changing into my p.j.'s, I stumbled across the hallway to brush my teeth and started to run the tap, when I heard Karen pick up the videophone in her room and dial. After a few moments, she said, "Hi, Kate." A pause. "Yeah, I know I was supposed to meet you and Jeff at The Sandwich Shoppe at 8 o'clock, but something came up." A pause, then, "Yeah, I'm fine. You know how all the reporters are saying that Arina Ketchum's been eaten by wild Pokemon?"  
  
Wild Pokemon?! I stopped brushing my teeth. Who came up with that story? Even my parents wouldn't make up that kind of lie!  
  
"Well it turns out she's just fine and staying with us here in Pewter!"  
  
Thank you Karen, you just blew my cover.  
  
"I'm telling the truth, Kate! You can come by and see her tomorrow!" A pause. "Nah, I can't blab to the press, my parents would flip. The Ketchums are practically family, although I can't stand Arina, she's such a child." Karen enforced that word so strongly that it made being a child sound like a bad thing.  
  
"For crying out loud, Karen, you're only twelve yourself." I muttered angrily. Was that her reason for acting so mean toward me? Because I was ten and she was twelve going on twenty? I felt hot tears spring to my eyes as I looked at myself in the mirror. I'd never been anything but nice to Karen, so why the sudden change in attitude toward me?  
  
Or was it sudden, I asked myself as I crawled into bed. Thinking back to the times I'd visited the Stones with my parents, or they'd been visiting us, I remembered Karen being aloof and distant and sometimes just outright rude.  
  
So Karen's reason for hating me had to be something other than me being a child, and whatever reason that was, I vowed I would find out and make things right.  
  
End Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

The More, The Better  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By Arina  
  
babylofty@excite.com  
  
By the time I'd woken up the next morning at 9 o'clock, everyone in the Stone household was gone. Brock and Electra had left me a note on the kitchen counter, which I found after I got dressed and ran downstairs.  
  
"Hope you're hungry! Breakfast is in the oven, to contain the heat. Lots of love, Brock and Electra"  
  
I ate my breakfast of eggs and pancakes quickly, then headed upstairs to get my Pokemon. Today I was going to win my first badge, at the Pewter City Gym!  
  
"I don't wanna go! I don't wanna go!" Rattata cried as it raced around the room, as I tried to put it in a Pokeball. Finally, seeing this as a futile attempt, I gave up, leaving Rattata crouched in the corner, chattering angrily. I'd have to find out later what exactly its problem was.  
  
* * * *  
  
I stood in front of the Pewter City Gym once more, butterflies upsetting my stomach. I tried to encourage myself, but all I could think about was how I could be better prepared with some battles behind me. Slowly, I pushed open the heavy wooden doors. The Gym was completely dark, lit by only a few floor lamps encased in cement at the sides.  
  
"Who goes there?" a voice called out from the dark.  
  
"Um, it's Arina Ketchum, I've come to challenge the Gym leader for a match to win a Boulder Badge."  
  
From out of nowhere, a girl with black hair jumped in front of me, wearing jeans and a black leather jacket. "I'm Kate, you're first challenge. Two Pokemon each. Let the match begin. Go Ninetales!"  
  
She threw out her Pokeball so fast I didn't have a chance to react, except to jump back in surprise.  
  
"Well, come on, I want to beat you sometime this century!"  
  
"Um, um," I fumbled for my Pokeballs at my waist. "Pidgey, I choose you!"  
  
Kate nearly fell over laughing, and when I demanded to know what was so funny, she choked out, "Pidgey hasn't a chance against a Ninetales! You're wasting my time!"  
  
"We'll see about that." I muttered.  
  
"Well, a win is a win, no matter how pathetic the opponent." Kate shrugged. "Ninetales, fire spin!"  
  
"Pidgey, gust attack! Blow the fire back!"  
  
"Pidgey!" Pidgey began fanning the flames; however, that only strengthened them.  
  
"Pidgey, dodge!" I cried as the flames came by it.  
  
Kate laughed. "I told you so!"  
  
I gritted my teeth. "Pidgey, return." I held out its Pokeball.  
  
"Choose your last Pokemon carefully, although it won't do you much good."  
  
I closed my eyes. If Pidgey couldn't fight Ninetales, neither could Spearow. Weedle and Pika-baby weren't going to have much luck either if I let them battle; and Rattata didn't come, so that left...  
  
"Bulbasaur, I choose you!"  
  
"A Bulbasaur? Oh you are rich, Arina!"  
  
"Stop talking and fight!"  
  
"Oh, touchy. I guess I would be too if I were going to lose."  
  
"Bulbasaur, tackle attack!"  
  
"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur ran towards the Ninetales and crashed into its chest head on. The Ninetales stumbled backwards, but wasn't finished by any means.  
  
"Ninetales, Choice attack!"  
  
"Choice attack?" I pulled out Dextra for an explanation.  
  
"Choice attack. A move where the Pokemon is left to decide what move to make next. This move is used only when trainer and Pokemon trust each other and know each will make the right decision."  
  
"Uh oh," I whispered.  
  
The Ninetales opened its mouth and a tunnel of flames came out. Flamethrower attack!  
  
"Bulbasaur! Get out of there!" I cried, fearing my plant Pokemon would be fried to a crisp. Bulbasaur managed to get out the way just in time. Was Bulbasaur up to the level of vinewhip attack? I wasn't sure, but it was worth a shot. "Bulbasaur," I choked out, "Vine whip attack!"  
  
"Bulba!" Bulbasaur answered. The Ninetales was now heading toward Bulbasaur in a full run.  
  
I put my hand together and once again closed my eyes. "Please," I begged silently, "please..." I heard body meet body and I knew Bulbasaur had been hit. I looked up and saw Bulbasaur flying through the air, but I saw something else as well.  
  
"Bulba -SAUR!" Bulbasaur cried angrily and as it flew through the air, two whips came out from behind it. They wrapped around Ninetale's body, and as Bulbasaur landed (on its feet, no less!), it snapped the whips, causing the Ninetales to lose its balance and fall.  
  
"What?!" Kate cried. "Ninetales, get up and use Flamethrower again!"  
  
"Bulbasaur, Vinewhip! Stop it from using Flamethrower!"  
  
Bulbasaur's vines unwrapped from the Ninetales mid-section and encased its muzzle. There was a minute's worth of struggling, before Ninetales looked back at Kate and whimpered.  
  
"Ninetales is unable to battle!" I cried. "I win this round!"  
  
Kate looked upset, but conceded. "Ninetales, return!" She held out her Pokeball.  
  
"Call out your second Pokemon, Kate."  
  
Kate looked away. "I don't have one. I figured both your Pokemon would lose to Ninetales. I congratulate you, Arina. You did a nice job," she said as she reverted the Pokeball to its smaller size. "Was this your first trainer battle?"  
  
"Yes." I nodded as Bulbasaur returned to my side.  
  
Kate smiled. "Then I suggest you get your Pokemon healed before you battle against the Pewter Gym Leader."  
  
I picked up Bulbasaur. "Thank you, Kate."  
  
* * * *  
  
The Pokemon Center wasn't far, only one block over and down. There was a short line to get Pokemon revitalized, but I didn't mind, I was thrilled we'd won our first match.  
  
"I am so proud of you! Both of you!" I said happily to Pidgey and Bulbasaur, who were sitting next to me.  
  
"Bulb-Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur cooed.  
  
"Pidgey-Pidge?" (Who will you use against the Gym Leader?)  
  
"I don't know. The information about Gym Leaders is kept pretty much a secret until the trainer gets to the Gym and once they've battled, there's sort of a silent agreement that the trainer who battled for the badge doesn't tell anyone else what kind of Pokemon the leader has, so there's not some advantage for the next trainer."  
  
"Pidge-Pidgey-Pidge?" (Because the Leader doesn't know what kind of Pokemon the trainer has beforehand?)  
  
"Exactly." I nodded.  
  
"Bulb-Bulbasaur." (Makes sense.)  
  
"Miss, we can heal your Pokemon now." Nurse Joy waved me over.  
  
"Ok, guys, back in your Pokeballs for a minute and then back to the Gym." I said and held out their Pokeballs. After a few minutes, Nurse Joy had healed them and we were on our way back to the Gym. Kate met me at the Gym door inside. She wished me luck and I nervously walked forward.  
  
Less than a minute later, a voice called out to me, "Who goes there?"  
  
"Arina Ketchum, from the town of Pallet."  
  
There was silence, and then, "So you finally got the nerve to challenge me." Karen stepped into the light.  
  
"KAREN?" I shrieked. "You're the Gym Leader?"  
  
"Yes. Surprised, I see."  
  
"B-but I thought Uncle Brock -"  
  
"- ran the Gym so you'd get an easy break for the Boulder Badge?" Karen smirked. "I wouldn't allow it."  
  
I gritted my teeth and tried to keep my cool.  
  
"So you're going to fight after all. How brave." Karen clucked her tongue. "I'm sure Daddy would be so proud of his little girl for not running home scared."  
  
I was angry now, but unable to resist, I said, "I'm sure that exactly how your Daddy feels, after all, facing a Ketchum in battle is a very life- threatening experience." I smirked right back at her and saw Karen's grin fall flat. "Now are you going to defend your badge or are you just going to stand there?"  
  
"As much as I love talking, I love battling even more. We will use two Pokemon each, no time limit."  
  
"Let's go. Pika-baby, I choose you." I threw out a Pokeball and my baby Pikachu appeared.  
  
Karen laughed. "So much like your father and yet you learn nothing. History *does* repeat itself. Go Digger!" She threw out her own Pokemon, and a Diglett appeared.  
  
"D-Diglett?" I mentally smacked myself. Diglett weren't affected by electric attacks...but that didn't mean Pika-baby was finished yet! "Pika- baby, Tackle attack!"  
  
"Digger, dig." Karen said calmly.  
  
Digger popped underground as Baby dove on top of it. Pika-baby looked around, confused. "Pika-Pi-Pika?" (Where'd it go?)  
  
"Pika-baby get out of there now!" I cried.  
  
Pika-baby just stared at me. "Pikachu-Pika-kachu?"  
  
"Yes, I want you to fight, but get out of Digger's range -" Too late, Diglett drove up through the ground beneath Pika-baby, sending my Pokemon flying through the air.  
  
"Baby!" I cried as it hit the hard floor.  
  
"Pika -" it answered me as it struggled to get up. Without me ordering it to do anything, it half-ran on three feet back to Digger. Digger pulled its head into the ground again for another attack.  
  
"Pika-baby, return now!" I ordered.  
  
The baby Pikachu shook its head defiantly. "Pi-ka-Pi-Pi-Pi!" (The only way I can be big and strong is to fight!)  
  
"You've got an unruly Pokemon, Arina. Why am I not surprised? Digger, Fissure now!"  
  
The Earth shook just like yesterday at the pond, but more violently this time. In fact, Digger was using the attack so long that the ground started to split. A vein formed in the ground between Pika-baby's legs and the two halves of the ground moved apart so fast that Baby didn't have a chance to jump away in time. It clung to one side, wailing pitifully.  
  
That was the straw that broke the camel's back. "STOP THE MATCH!" I yelled at Karen. "I FORFEIT!"  
  
The bell sounded and I raced to Pika-baby, sobbing as I lifted it from the edge of the crevice. I hugged it tightly, scolding it gently for not obeying, and promising that this would never happen again.  
  
"We'll try again." I promised as Digger returned to its Pokeball.  
  
Karen sniffed. "Who said I'd give you another chance?"  
  
I looked up. "You have to! You must!"  
  
Karen turned away. "I don't have to do anything. Go get your Pokemon healed."  
  
I gave Karen's back a death glare; so angry I could have slugged her right then. After what she did to my Pokemon, and she wasn't going to give me another chance?"  
  
"Let's go, Baby." I muttered angrily, cradling it in my arms, and walked out of the Gym to the Pokemon Center.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Broken leg, I'm afraid." Nurse Joy told me after I rushed to the Pokemon Center again, pushing past the new line of trainers that had formed again, yelling it was an emergency. "It was in a Gym battle?"  
  
I groaned. Revitalizing Pokemon didn't cost anything; broken limbs were another matter. "Yes, Karen's Diglett used Dig on Pikachu, sending it flying through the air and it landed halfway across the Gym."  
  
Joy gasped. "You're lucky it didn't land on its head!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." I said unenthusiastically. After a moment, I commented, "I didn't know the Dig technique was supposed to be used like that."  
  
"Neither did I." Joy said grimly. "I'll have to put Pika-Baby under anesthetic for a little while, so I can put the cast on it and let it dry. Why don't you get some lunch while you're waiting?"  
  
"Pika-Pika-Pika!" (Don't leave me!) Pika-Baby wailed.  
  
I nodded to Nurse Joy and picked Baby up. "It's all right." I cooed, making sure Pika-Baby didn't see Joy loading the needle. "You'll be fine." She put the needle into its arm, the agent working almost instantaneously as Baby went limp in my arms. "Goodnight, Pika-Baby." I handed it to Nurse Joy and went to lunch, a knot slowly forming in my stomach...  
  
* * * *  
  
As I sat down to eat at a diner nearby the Pokemon Center, I only picked at my turkey sandwich I'd ordered, not feeling very hungry at all.  
  
"Someone's not happy."  
  
I looked up to see a tall man in a coat and hat standing at my table. "I'll bet your boyfriend just broke up with you." He continued.  
  
I shook my head and looked down at my sandwich. "Heartbreak hurts less than this."  
  
"Aha, that pain." he said as he sat down across from me. "The pain of losing your first Gym battle."  
  
Tears came to my eyes. "It was so easy!" My voice broke as I looked at him. "I knew how to beat her, and she whipped me badly."  
  
"Aw, no tears now." he handed me a tissue. "Remember, tomorrow is another day."  
  
I nodded as I took the tissue, not feeling much better.  
  
"I remember losing my first Gym battle," he said. "I felt as torn up as you do now, but I went on and won in different ways."  
  
"Different...ways?" I asked.  
  
"Sure, I wasn't very good at battling Pokemon, but I could pick some great names for them."  
  
I realized now who I was talking to. "You're Mr. Nameth from Lavender Town."  
  
He smiled and extended his hand to me. "And may I ask with whom I have the pleasure of speaking with?"  
  
"Arina Ketchum." I extended my own hand.  
  
"The Arina Ketchum?" he asked.  
  
I nodded, afraid he was going to flip out like most people did when they met me. Instead he shook my hand and smiled. "A pleasure. I met your father when he was about your age. Very nice young man."  
  
I nodded. "What brings you to Pewter? Pokemon desperately need naming?"  
  
Mr. Nameth chuckled. "No, just visiting my son and his family of four."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"But I'm sure I could turn this into a business trip. How about it?"  
  
I stared at him. "You mean, name my Pokemon?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"I can't afford it."  
  
Mr. Nameth shook his head. "All my services are free. I get paid by the League."  
  
"Oh," I reached for my belt. "Well, in that case, Pidgey, Spearow, Weedle, and Bulbasaur need names."  
  
"Hm." Mr. Nameth sat back in his seat. "How about 'Pidge' for Pidgey, 'Highdive' for Spearow, 'Poke' for Weedle."  
  
"Ok guys, come out and tell us what you think."  
  
The Pokemon popped out of their Pokeballs. "Pidgey-Pidge." Pidgey said. (It's a nice name.)  
  
"Spear-Spearow!" (I love my name!)  
  
"Weedle-Weedle-Weed?" (Why the name 'Poke'?)  
  
"Well, you poke your enemies with your horn and when you become a Beedrill, you'll attack with the spears on your hands."  
  
"And I'll bet you'll make one mean Kakuna too." Mr. Nameth said.  
  
"Weed-Weedle!" (You bet!)  
  
"Now, for Bulbasaur..."  
  
"Bulb-Bulbasaur." (I don't want a name.)  
  
"You don't?" Mr. Nameth and I said together.  
  
"Bulba-Bulba-saur-Bulbasaur!" (I prefer just 'Bulbasaur'.)  
  
I shrugged. "If that's the way you want it."  
  
"Then it's settled. Congratulations, Pidge, Highdive and Poke."  
  
"Now I'm hungry." I smiled and lifted my sandwich.  
  
"Glad to hear it." Mr. Nameth stood up. "Well, I must be off. I'll register your Pokemon names with my office and make sure to notify Professor Oak back in Pallet. It was nice meeting you, Arina." He held out his hand and we shook. "Please come to Lavender Town to visit me."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"And I'll come see you at the Pokemon Tournaments." he called as he left.  
  
"Hey." someone immediately tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up to see Uncle Brock standing next to me.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Only Mr. Nameth."  
  
"The guy that names trainers' Pokemon?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did you name yours?"  
  
"Yup! Meet 'High Dive,' I pointed to Spearow, 'Poke'," I waved at Weedle,  
  
and 'Pidge'."  
  
"That's great, and I've got some good news, too." Brock slid into Mr. Nameth's seat and held out three pieces of paper toward me.  
  
"What are these?" I picked out one and read it. "THE PEWTER GRAND PRIX?!" I shrieked.  
  
Brock motioned me to keep my voice down. "I managed to get three tickets and the races start in an hour."  
  
I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Since I was a little girl, I'd wanted to see the Grand Prix up close, instead of on T.V.  
  
"Look where the seats are." Brock smiled.  
  
I looked at the tickets again, this time more closely, then my eyes widened. "The third row?" I gasped.  
  
Brock nodded. "If you're going to see the Prix, you need to see it up close."  
  
"Thank you, Brock, I don't know how I can repay you!"  
  
"Repay me?" Brock asked, looking at me, puzzled. "Arina, don't worry about it. Now let's home and get ready for the Prix."  
  
* * * *  
  
I found out who the third ticket went to: Karen. Of all the rotten luck! She must have closed the Gym early because she met us at our seats several minutes after we arrived.  
  
"Sorry, I'm late Dad." Karen said as she sat down next to him. "I had to make a phone call."  
  
"No problem, the race hasn't started yet." Brock said.  
  
"Who's running?" I asked.  
  
"You mean you don't know?" Karen asked, sounding snooty, earning a glare from Brock. Sounding a little friendlier, she answered, "Well, the favored Ponyta is Chance."  
  
"But I thought Chance wasn't running this year because the rider quit suddenly." I proffered.  
  
Karen shook her head. "They found a new rider two weeks ago."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Maybe." Brock said, looking doubtful.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Pewter City Annual Grand Prix Ponyta race. Our Ponyta racers today are: Chance, winner of the Grand Prix 3 years straight." The announcer said as the crowd roared with enthusiasm. "'She Loves You', who came in third in last year's race. The rest are all newcomers. 'Hero', a five-year-old stallion, 'Red', Hero's younger brother, and 'Juggler, a three-year-old. Ladies and Gentlemen, the mounts and riders have positioned themselves at the gate. Let the race begin!"  
  
The starting lights went from red to green, and the Ponytas shot out of their starting positions. Brock, Karen and I stood and cheered with the rest of the crowd as the steeds raced around once, then twice, each trying to gain ground against one another. On the third round, something happened and in two seconds, Chance, who was ahead by two lengths, suddenly tripped and fell and the other riders passed by. The race ended and 'She Loves You' won.  
  
I was more interested in what happened to Chance. A little crowd of officials was gathering around the fallen Ponyta now, and as a group they all nodded in agreement. Brock saw this and pulled out his wallet. "Karen," he started, watching the field as an Officer Jenny came out, and talked to the officials. "Go get ice cream for me and take Arina with you."  
  
"Ok, what kind?"  
  
"I don't care, just go." Brock said in a hard tone, still watching the field.  
  
"C'mon Arina." Karen huffed, dragging me out to the aisle.  
  
"What's going to -"  
  
"Nothing." Karen said, pulling on my arm a bit harder.  
  
"But that Ponyta -" I turned in time to see one of the officials come out with a rifle and hand it to Jenny. I realized what they were going to do now! I ripped Karen's grasp from my arm and ran down the steps and jumped over the barrier that separated the track from the stands. Screaming my lungs out as I ran, I pushed Jenny out of the way. The rifle went off, scaring everyone, including the officials. I threw myself down on Chance's flank, breathing heavily, then looked up at the all-male group of tailor- suited officials and Jenny. "I will NOT let you kill this Ponyta." I said angrily.  
  
"Get out of the way, child, this matter doesn't concern you." one of the officials, a stout man wearing a top hat was just as angry.  
  
"Yes it does. It concerns every Pokemon trainer, every researcher, anyone who has anything to do with Pokemon. This Ponyta has done nothing except faithfully race for people's enjoyment. It doesn't deserve to die! A life is a life. You have no right to play God! If this Ponyta were your Pokemon, would you shoot it because it had a broken leg? You wouldn't! You'd take it to Nurse Joy to have it healed!"  
  
"Stop being stupid, child." Another official grabbed my arm but I pulled away violently and threw my arms around Chance's neck.  
  
"If you want to kill Chance so badly, you'll have to kill me first." I ground out, and closed my eyes.  
  
There was a minute of silence and besides the murmurs of the crowd, you could have heard a pin drop. "Get up, child." A third official finally said. "You've made your point."  
  
I opened my eyes and looked up.  
  
"Look at your arms. Chance's mane hasn't burned you at all."  
  
I looked down in surprise and saw he was right. Chance was looking up at me, still very fearful of its predicament.  
  
"I promise you no harm will come to Chance now. Come with me." He extended his arm to me and I stood up as a flat bed truck arrived. "The truck will take Chance to the Pokemon Center."  
  
"ARINA!" Brock yelled as he and Karen ran up to them. I ran to hug Brock; happy now everything was all right.  
  
"Thank God you're safe." Brock sighed in relief while trying to catch his breath. He turned to the official. "I'm sorry, sir, for whatever trouble she caused."  
  
"Are you her father?"  
  
Brock shook his head. "Guardian, while she's staying in Pewter City. Brock Stone." he put out his hand.  
  
"Lot O. Monet. And your name?" Lot turned to me.  
  
"Sandy." Brock said first.  
  
I shook her head. "It's time for me to stop hiding, Brock. I'm Arina Ketchum."  
  
Monet stared. "The girl everyone's looking for?"  
  
I nodded. "I think it's time for the rest of the world to know I'm here as well."  
  
* * * *  
  
Rob was sitting in his room at the Celadon City Gym, staring hard at the television. For some reason, the girl on the screen looked familiar, but he couldn't tell why.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked the blue-haired girl on the screen. "If only I could remember..."  
  
Rob couldn't remember much. He'd woken up one morning to discover himself lying in the middle of a forest, without a clue as to who he was or where he'd come from or even where he was supposed to be going. He wandered into Celadon City, then straight into the Pokemon Gym. Erica, the woman who ran the Gym, took him in, and did everything to help find out who he was, but his Pokedex, whatever that was, was missing. Then there was the issue of his "Pokemon". They were several types of animals Rob kept on his belt in these weird white and red balls; apparently they could speak, but Rob couldn't figure out what they were saying. Sadly, they went back into their Pokeballs and hadn't come out since. The only clue to his identity was a notebook in his backpack with the label, "Rob's Notebook", and which convieniently contained only blank pages - another dead end.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm sorry for the scare I just gave you," the blue- haired girl on T.V. was now speaking to the crowd! "But I couldn't leave without at least trying to save Chance's life. A winner of the Grand Prix three years in a row deserves better than to be killed for having a hurt leg."  
  
"That takes guts," Rob thought silently, pushing away some of his brown hair out his face, "to get up there and say that."  
  
"My name is Arina Ketchum, and as you can see, I haven't been eaten by wild Pokemon, I'm only the victim of vicious rumors. Two weeks ago, my mother and I had a fight, and I ran away from home in the middle of the night, starting my Pokemon journey against my parents wishes. Less than two days later, I hurt my leg in Viridian Forest and was found by a fellow trainer. I gave up myself to get my foot fixed and to talk to my parents and we agreed that I could go on my Pokemon journey, but I had to keep in touch with them. However, they didn't tell me that they would lie to the press to throw them off my scent. I'm sorry for any confusion this may have caused anyone. Thank you."  
  
Rob's jaw dropped. He hadn't expected that! He looked up when three trainers, all girls, passed his room. "Erica! Erica!" they all squealed excitedly as they ran into the Gym Leader's office, down the hall from Rob's room. "Arina's been found!"  
  
Rob wondered what the heck was going on. Who was Arina Ketchum anyway? Rob looked back at the television, but a special report had interrupted further broadcast of the race.  
  
"That's good news, girls." Erica's voice floated down the hallway. "I'll telephone Ash and Misty right now. Why don't you go tell the rest of the trainers?"  
  
The girls ran off and Rob wandered down the hall to Erica's office. He knocked on the door and peeked in.  
  
"Hi Rob!" Erica waved to him. She was on the videophone. "I'll be with you in a minute." she turned to the screen that pictured the Ketchum's videophone answering machine. "Ash and Misty, I'm glad you found Arina, just don't pull a stunt like this again or I might send Gloom to your home. Bye!"  
  
"Now," Erica said as she hung up the receiver, "What's up?"  
  
"Well, I want to know who Arina Ketchum is. I feel like I've seen her before."  
  
"Oh, well, have a seat." Rob sat. "Remember how I told you that most people that train Pokemon also battle them against other trainers Pokemon? These people go onto tournaments with all the other trainers and Ash Ketchum became the number one Pokemon Master when he was twenty, and has been undefeated since. Then he got married to Misty Waterflower and they had a daughter -"  
  
"- named Arina."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"So the reason there's been all this fuss over her is because she's the Pokemon Master's daughter?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Rob paused for a minute. "That doesn't seem very fair, does it? I mean, she gets all the attention because of her father, and there are thousands of missing kids out there who don't hold her status."  
  
"No, it's not very fair." Erica answered, suddenly just a little distant.  
  
"Well, I'll let you get back to work. Thanks, Erica."  
  
After Rob left, Erica grabbed the silver picture frame sitting on her desk facing her and hugged it. "It's not very fair at all." she whispered.  
  
End Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

The More, The Better  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Later that afternoon, near dusk, Mr. Monet and I were sitting in the empty stands, talking. Monet was sixty years old and had been around Ponytas and Rapidashs most of his life. He'd been buying them for forty years, and hiring jockeys to ride them.  
  
"Unfortunately, Chance's jockey quit on me and I was scrambling for a new one. I thought the new jockey would be excellent, but he turned out to be totally incompetent. Rest assured that boy won't be racing Ponytas ever again. However, my mistake nearly cost Chance his life." Monet stopped and looked at me. "But you saved Chance and you showed me something that I never really realized before: Pokemon aren't just our tools for entertainment or battles; they are living things. Killing Chance would've meant that I cared only about winning, and I really care about Pokemon." Another pause. "I want to thank you Arina, and I'm giving you Chance to show my gratitude."  
  
I was speechless. "S-s-sir, are you sure? I was only doing what I thought was right. I couldn't stand by and see a Pokemon killed as punishment for a broken leg."  
  
"That's exactly why I want you to have him. You understand Pokemon, you did more than anyone would have today." Monet nodded approvingly. "You've got a lot of guts, Arina."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Monet." I felt slightly lightheaded as I shook his hand.  
  
"Thank YOU, Arina. You'd best go tend to Chance now with Nurse Joy. The poor thing's suffered long enough."  
  
* * * *  
  
I peeked over the door of Chance's stall to see the fallen champion lying there peacefully. I still couldn't believe Chance was now mine! I opened the wooden door just enough to squeeze in, and Chance looked up.  
  
"No, no, please don't get up." I started, suddenly losing my confidence. What on Earth had I done?  
  
Chance snorted and lay back down on the hay.  
  
"I've been asking myself all day," a voice came from the opposite dark corner, "what possessed you to do such a crazy thing such as saving this Ponyta's life, at the risk of your own."  
  
"Uncle Brock?" I asked.  
  
"And then I remember - you're Ash Ketchum's daughter. Ash did some crazy stuff, why shouldn't you?"  
  
I knelt down on the hay, next to Chance's head, stroking him lightly between the ears. "Are you mad?"  
  
I heard Brock sigh, "No. You saved a Pokemon's life, but I don't think you realize how much danger you put yourself in. If you'd been just a few seconds later, you would have been the one shot, not Chance. You were lucky, both of you."  
  
Chance wagged his head, as if agreeing. "I know." I lay my hands on my lap. "I'm sorry for scaring you," I paused, "but I couldn't watch Chance get killed, I just couldn't!"  
  
Brock silently put his tools back in his bag, then closed it. "Chance has a bad break in his rear left leg, but I've seen worse. Nurse Joy and I set the leg in a cast and I've been wrapping extra plaster on it, and letting it dry."  
  
I nodded. "Don't move, Chance. You have to heal before you can stand again, ok?"  
  
Chance nickered, and I took that as I sign that he understood. I looked at Brock. "Thank you, Uncle Brock, I don't know how to repay you..."  
  
"Come on, let's go home," was all he replied.  
  
"It's sort of funny, all these hurt legs." I said as we started for the car. "First me, then Pika -" I gasped. "I forgot all about Pika-baby! It's still at the Pokemon Center!"  
  
"You go; I'll meet you there with the car."  
  
I nodded and jogged off. At the Pokemon Center, Pikachu was sitting on the main counter, eating pieces of candy, delicately unwrapping them with its tiny paws, then happily popping them in its mouth. Nurse Joy was sitting there, typing away on the computer.  
  
"Pika-Pi!" Pikachu cried, nearly choking on a piece of chocolate in his excitement at seeing me.  
  
"Hi, Pika-baby!" I picked it off the counter and hugged it. "Ready to go home?"  
  
"Pika!"  
  
I looked over the counter. "Joy?"  
  
Joy looked up. "Hello, Arina."  
  
"Thank you for taking care of Chance and Pikachu for me."  
  
"You're welcome." Joy said in a pleasant tone.  
  
"How much is the bill?"  
  
"Someone already paid it." she announced.  
  
I blinked in confusion. "Huh? Who?"  
  
Joy shook her head. "They swore me to secrecy. I'm sorry."  
  
"O-k." I shrugged uneasily. "Thanks."  
  
I turned away and Joy added, "Good luck."  
  
I paused and looked over my shoulder quizzically, but then walked out to Brock's car.  
  
"Where's Karen?" I asked as I strapped myself into the passenger's seat.  
  
"Karen went home a few hours ago, there was nothing for her to do at the track."  
  
"Oh. Well, then I guess I'd better just tell you then. Monet gave me Chance."  
  
Brock nearly ran off the road at my announcement. He swerved to a stop on the shoulder and turned to me. "Tell me you're joking. Race horses are not just given away like that!"  
  
"I'm not! I swear I'm not! Monet said that I deserved Chance because I risked my life to save him."  
  
Brock turned off the car, and only stared at me. For a while we just sat on the side of the road in silence. Finally, he asked, "Have you thought of a name for your Ponyta?"  
  
A little startled by the question, I asked, "Chance? Why would I want to change his name?"  
  
"I don't know," Brock shrugged as he started the car again. "I figured you might want to give it a name of your own."  
  
"Maybe." I said, looking out the passenger window. "I'll think about it."  
  
We arrived back home a few minutes later, and walked toward the front door. "That's funny, all the lights are out in the house. Didn't you say Karen came home?" I asked, holding Pika-baby.  
  
"Maybe she and Electra went out to dinner." Brock said as he unlocked the front door. As soon as I stepped in and turned on the lights, several people jumped out from behind the furniture, and yelled, "SURPRISE!"  
  
I was so startled I stepped back a few paces, right into Brock.  
  
"The party." Brock groaned good-naturedly. "I forgot all about it."  
  
"Mom, Dad, Pikachu?!" I cried as I began to recover from the shock. "What's going on?"  
  
"Well," Electra started, sounding almost apologetic, "you told me you didn't have much of a birthday, so I thought we'd have a birthday party here. Surprised?"  
  
I nodded happily. "Yes, very much!"  
  
"Rattat! Ratta!" Rattata cried as it ran into the room wearing a party hat. (Arina, I'm happy you're home!)  
  
"Pika-Pi!" Pika-baby cried, wanting down. I obliged, and placed it on the couch.  
  
"We're glad you're finally here," Electra said. "What took you guys so long?"  
  
"That's a long story." Brock said with a nervous laugh.  
  
"You can explain everything over your birthday dinner." Electra clapped me on the back and winked back at Mom and Dad. "Brock's not the only chef in this house."  
  
* * * *  
  
Three adults, one teenager, two Pikachu, and a Rattata just stared at me in disbelief.  
  
"You WHAT?!" the adults shouted in unison. I stared at them calmly with a smile on my face.  
  
"Arina Ketchum, you've told some clever whoppers in your time, but if you seriously expect any of us to believe you're the new owner of the twice crowned winner Chance -"  
  
"Triple crown winner." I corrected my father, just a mite smugly. "And no, I'm not lying."  
  
Mom looked like she was going to faint. "How?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"A contest?" Electra offered.  
  
Brock and I nearly choked on our Miso soup, trying not to laugh at how far from the truth she was.  
  
"Well, come on, out with it, before I go to the stables and find out from the Ponyta myself." Mom demanded.  
  
Swallowing the bite in my mouth, I said, "Fine. I told you about Brock getting the tickets and us watching the races. While the Ponytas were going around for a third lap, Chance tripped and broke his leg. The officials for the race had a big meeting right there and then and they decided Chance should be destroyed."  
  
Mom gasped.  
  
"Officer Jenny came out to the field with a rifle, and I knew I couldn't let Chance die."  
  
"Oh God." Dad whispered, holding his head in his hands. "Please tell me you didn't..."  
  
"So I jumped the barrier and pushed Jenny out of the way."  
  
Everyone's eyes were as wide as saucers now as they watched me regale the story.  
  
"What happened then?" Electra asked.  
  
"I begged everyone to save Chance's life, and Mr. Monet, his owner, finally relented, then later decided I should have Chance."  
  
"You should have seen her, Elé," Brock nodded, seeming just as enthusiastic now about the events as me now, "she looked just like Ash does when he's angry."  
  
Ash looked offended, but Misty nudged him playfully. "Well, you do tend to get a certain look, dear."  
  
"She was ready to fight those guys with her fists to save Chance." Brock nodded.  
  
"So you've got a lame Pokemon." Mom said.  
  
"My Pokemon isn't lame! It's just as good as anyone else's! Maybe even better!" I cried defensively.  
  
"No, sweetie. I mean that you've got a Ponyta with a broken leg." Mom laughed.  
  
"And a lame Pikachu too." Electra said, nodding to Pika-baby.  
  
"How did that happen, Arina?" my father asked.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Karen's head shoot up, and our eyes met. Even I knew the consequences if she got caught for this one. She knew she'd put Pika-baby at a disadvantage and in danger, and yet she continued the battle until I forfeited. She probably deserved whatever punishment was coming to her.  
  
"Oh, just an accident." I said lightly. "It'll be fine in six weeks." Luckily, Pika-Baby was too busy chowing down to take notice of the turn in conversation, therefore, there would be no argument.  
  
"That's too bad." Electra dismissed the issue with a sigh. "Who's up for helping me clean the dishes?"  
  
"I will." I stood up.  
  
"Sit down. No birthday girls are allowed to work tonight! Brock, Karen, Pikachu, you can help me."  
  
The named left the room, leaving Mom, Dad, Togepi, and me. "Are you mad at me?"  
  
"For what?" Mom asked. "You saved a Pokemon's life at the risk of your own. I only know of one other person who'd do that." she looked at Dad.  
  
"Not even I'm that crazy." Dad shook his head.  
  
"You are most definitely a Ketchum though, Arina." Mom grinned.  
  
I smiled, a lot more relieved, feeling a little more comfortable around my parents. After they'd picked me up in Viridian City, things really hadn't been the same between us.  
  
The lights in the room suddenly went out and a voice started singing, "Happy Birthday". A cake with ten candles was set down before me as the song ended. I blew the candles out after making a silent, secret wish, and everyone cheered.  
  
Later, everyone (except Karen, who had excused herself for the night) was settled down in the living room with cups of tea.  
  
"Mm, this has been a wonderful birthday party." I murmured as I sat on the carpeted floor, leaning against the couch.  
  
"It's about to get even better." Electra said, dashing out of the room for a moment, then coming in with an armful of presents.  
  
"Presents?" I asked.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Oh, Electra, Brock! Presents weren't necessary!" Mom said.  
  
"Yes, they were - OW!" Mom kneed me in the back.  
  
Electra giggled. "Go ahead and open them."  
  
So I unwrapped all my presents. From Brock and Electra, I got 100 Pokeballs - 25 regular, 25 safari, 25 ultra, and 50 great balls, a Pikachu plush toy (which the two real ones said was a good likeness, but couldn't compare to the original), and -  
  
"Another Pokeball?" I asked, curious.  
  
"Open it." Brock said.  
  
So I maximized it and opened it. The flash of red appeared and turned into...  
  
"An Eevee?"  
  
"Yup, born two months ago under the expert care of Brock's Breeder Shop." Brock announced proudly.  
  
"Eui?" the little Eevee asked me.  
  
"Hi, little Eevee." I cooed as I picked it up. It looked up at me and began to wail.  
  
"Oh dear." Mom said and put Togepi on the ground as I put down Eevee.  
  
The little egg waddled over to Eevee and said, "Toge-Toge-Togepi?"  
  
"Eui-Eui!" Eevee wailed back. Togepi patted it on the back. It stopped crying long enough to spot my stuffed Pikachu toy and nuzzle up to it for comfort.  
  
"It's experiencing a little bit of separation anxiety, which isn't uncommon. It should recover pretty soon." Electra explained.  
  
"Ok," I said, looking worriedly at the Eevee, who'd fallen asleep on the toy.  
  
"We saved the best present for last, Arina." Dad said as I was cutting myself a second piece of cake a minute later. Dad cleared his throat and I looked up. He put his arm around Mom and held her close. "Everyone, we're going to have a baby."  
  
There were gasps of delight from Electra and Brock. The knife dropped from my hand instantly. "What?" I whispered as I stared at my parents in profound, numbing shock.  
  
"Isn't it wonderful, Arina?" Mom said.  
  
"Excuse me." I said and ran out of the room and upstairs. By the time I'd reached my room, I was in tears. I'd been wrong the entire time! Mom and Dad weren't getting a divorce - they were getting closer! Now that I was leaving on my journey, they were having another baby!  
  
Karen appeared at the doorway. "What's wrong?"  
  
I whirled around, startled at her voice. "What do you care?" I sniffed angrily.  
  
"Geez, you don't need to snap at me!"  
  
"My parents are having another baby."  
  
"And you're upset?! I'd give anything to have a little sib."  
  
"Leave me alone, Karen. Haven't you done enough today?"  
  
Karen sounded undeniably hurt by that remark when she spoke. "Y'know, I thought I had you pegged. I mean, you were this really sweet kid my parents gushed over since we were both little. I hated you every time your name came up, or any time I saw you. Then you ran away and I was so happy because you weren't the perfect child."  
  
I simply stared at Karen - I hadn't expected this confession.  
  
"So, if you'll excuse the expression, I was really p.o.'d when you came to Pewter after everyone thought you were missing, and even angrier when you came into the Gym the next day."  
  
"So you used the illegal attack during our match to scare me off." I added, angry now.  
  
"Dig isn't an illegal attack."  
  
"The way you used it was illegal. You fight Pokemon to faint them, not to break their legs."  
  
Karen looked away, ashamed. "I know. That's why I paid for Pika-baby's medical treatment."  
  
I could only stare at Karen now.  
  
"Well, you're welcome." Karen seemed aloof, like it was no big deal. "Night." She shut the door behind her as she left.  
  
* * * *  
  
Later that night, after crying myself to sleep, I awoke to someone tapping on my window. I stumbled to the window. It was Sailor Raichu! I opened the window and looked out as Sailor Raichu knelt down on the roof. "Sailor Raichu, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Do you trust me?" she only asked as she extended her hand toward me.  
  
"After you saved us at the ice cream shop last night? Of course!"  
  
I grabbed her hand and she pulled me onto the roof.  
  
"Senshi Teleportation!" she cried, and a bright light engulfed us.  
  
* * * *  
  
We arrived on the roof of a skyscraper in downtown Pewter City.  
  
"Is this safe?" I asked, peering down at the street far below us.  
  
Sailor Raichu said nothing.  
  
"I have a funny feeling you don't want to talk to me about sports." I continued.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you. I want you to talk to me."  
  
"About what? The fact that my parents are having a baby - that they don't want me anymore?"  
  
"Arina, that's not true and you know it." A male's voice said sternly behind us.  
  
"What?" I looked back with Sailor Raichu. There stood a tall man wearing a gray suit, with a cape and top hat, and white eye mask.  
  
"Tuxedo Takeshi." Sailor Raichu murmured. "I didn't expect to see you tonight."  
  
"I didn't expect to be out tonight," he answered. "But when I heard that two parents were worried about their daughter, I had to come," he walked over to Arina. "Ash and Misty can act immaturely sometimes, but they love you. Just because they're having a baby doesn't mean they're replacing you or love you any less."  
  
"I know." I whispered. "I'm just so scared. Suddenly my parents are getting along. Mom's going to have a baby."  
  
"So you're feeling left out of the loop?" Takeshi asked.  
  
"You don't realize how lucky you are, though. Some people don't have even have parents to love them." Sailor Raichu added.  
  
"Arina, have you ever thought that maybe they aren't afraid of you failing them, but them afraid of failing you?"  
  
I looked up in surprise. "Failing me? How could they do that? Don't they know I would give up the world just to have them?"  
  
"When's the last time you told them, Arina?" Sailor Raichu asked quietly.  
  
I looked at the two superheroes as the night wind whipped around us.  
  
* * * *  
  
Dawn broke. I stood inside the guest room at the Stone house, my stomach doing huge somersaults. What would I say? What would my parents do? Taking a deep breath, drawing strength from the conversation I had with Sailor Raichu and Tuxedo Takeshi last night, I walked downstairs.  
  
Mom and Dad were eating breakfast when I arrived in the kitchen. For a moment, they just stared at me, and then I lost it. I ran to Mom and begged her to forgive me. I must have cried for about ten minutes and suddenly everything I felt tumbled out of my mouth, garbled by my sobs.  
  
"I feel like I failed you and that's why you want another kid. One that would make you proud." I finally ended.  
  
"WHAT?!" Dad and Mom both asked in shock at once.  
  
"Arina, why would you think that?" Dad asked. "That's not true at all!"  
  
"Your father's right. We've never thought you failed us. Look at yourself; you've got more Pokemon now than your father did when he reached Pewter on his journey. We're so proud of you that peoples' ears fall off after hearing us talk about you for hours!" Mom said  
  
I giggled at the imagery.  
  
"The point is we're not trying to replace anyone." Dad said firmly, cupping my chin gently so that our eyes met. "Especially you, our beautiful daughter. But we are expecting a baby, and like it or not, it's here to stay, and so are you."  
  
"I know." I nodded, wiping at my eyes. "I am sorry."  
  
"And we promise we won't drop news like that in front of everyone without telling you first. We thought we'd surprise you."  
  
"Oh, you did!" I giggled. "I think I'd prefer a pair of rollerblades for my birthday, though."  
  
"Why you! C'mere!" Dad growled good-naturedly and started tickling me. I screamed with laughter, begging him to stop.  
  
"Oh! Blackmail material!" Electra cried as she snapped an instant photo.  
  
I screamed. "Give me that picture, Aunt Elé!" I jumped up and ran into the living room.  
  
Karen was waving the picture tauntingly in the air. I leapt for her, but she held out her hand. "Wait a minute, Arina."  
  
"What now?"  
  
"To get this picture back, you must challenge me to a re-match for the Boulder Badge at the Pewter City Gym." Karen said, still waving the picture up high.  
  
"You're on!"  
  
* * * *  
  
"This is an official Gym match. There are special rules."  
  
"Karen!" I whined, "we've already been through this part!"  
  
Karen sighed. "Two Pokeballs. No time limit."  
  
"Really." I asked a teensy bit sarcastically.  
  
Karen sighed and tossed out a Pokeball. "Go, Geodude!"  
  
"Arina calls...Bulbasaur!"  
  
"Geodude, tackle attack!"  
  
"Bulbasaur, leech seed now!"  
  
"Geodude, dodge the seeds, then tackle!" Karen cried.  
  
"Geo!"  
  
"Bulbasaur Tackle attack!"  
  
My call came too late. Geodude tackled Bulbasaur first. Bulbasaur bounced back a couple of feet towards me, but then righted itself.  
  
"Hang in there, Bulbasaur! You should be able to beat Geodude! Try Leech Seed again!"  
  
Bulbasaur sent out its leech seed once more, and this time it hit the target. Geodude, out of energy, dropped like a stone.  
  
"No way!" I cried in disbelief.  
  
Karen recalled Geodude. "I am impressed, but is Bulbasaur a match for Onix? Go!"  
  
"Oh no..." I moaned as the giant rock snake reared up before us.  
  
"Gronix, use Bide!"  
  
Memory lapse set in. "What the heck IS bide, again?" I asked as I pulled out Dextra.  
  
Dextra chirped, "Bide is a Technical Machine (TM). The Pokemon using Bide takes damage in two turns, then unleashes it back double."  
  
"Oh cool! I didn't know that (obviously....). Ok, Bulbasaur, return!"  
  
Onix glowed blue, as it powered up on Bide.  
  
"Go Squirtle!"  
  
"Gronix, use Screech!"  
  
"Squirtle! Bubble now!" I covered my ears as Gronix screeched, but smirked. "A little noise isn't gonna hurt a water Pokemon! Again, Bubble!"  
  
"Gronix tackle attack."  
  
"Squirtle, withdraw!"  
  
"Wait for it Onix!"  
  
"Move out of the way of its tackle, then use your Bubble attack, Squirtle!"  
  
"Screech weakens your defenses." Karen warned me.  
  
"Doesn't weaken my attacks though!" I answered her.  
  
"Gronix, Screech attack, then tackle!"  
  
Squirtle rolled its shell over to Onix, then sent out bubbles aimed directly at Gronix.  
  
Gronix roared and promptly passed out.  
  
Karen was stoic. "Onix, return."  
  
I ran over to Karen. "I'm sorry Karen, I didn't mean to hurt Gronix that badly."  
  
Karen smiled. "Gronix will be fine once Nurse Joy treats her. Congratulations, Arina. I commend you on a great battle." she paused. "You're o.k., you know that?"  
  
I smiled. "So are you, Karen."  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"To the end!"  
  
* * * *  
  
"That's everything." I said as I zippered up my backpack that afternoon.  
  
"Are you sure you have to go so soon?" Electra asked. "You just got here!"  
  
"Elé, she has to continue her Pokemon journey." Brock put his arm around Electra comfortingly.  
  
"That's right." I nodded. "But I'll be back soon enough, ready to battle in the Pokemon League." I turned to Karen. "Thanks for the match." I pointed proudly to the Boulder Badge pinned to my shirt. "This means a lot to me. Thank you."  
  
"The next time you visit, we'll have another match!" Karen said as we hugged.  
  
I waved goodbye to the Stones, six Pokeballs at my waist. My parents had left for Pallet Town right after breakfast. Chance would be staying in Pewter and Baby would be staying with my parents and then both would join me on my journey in six weeks after their legs had healed, and their casts had been removed. For now, I had Pidge, my Pidgey; Highdive, my Spearow; Poke, my Weedle; and Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Rattata. Eevee (whom I dubbed Eve) wanted to stay with with Pika-baby and Togepi, dragging with it my new stuffed Pikachu toy by its plush ear. Squirtle, although very reluctant, had agreed to come along for the trip after I promised to return it to its home in the pond when we reached Viridian Forest at the end of my journey.  
  
"Dear Diary,  
  
After a brief stop in Pewter, I am once again on the road. Our next stop is Mt. Moon, and then Cerulean City, home of my mom's three older sisters, Daisy, Lily, and Violet.  
  
I still have no idea who paid for Ponyta's medical expenses; some kind stranger, I suppose. I wish I could have thanked them in person.  
  
I have not heard from Rob, so I'm beginning to wonder how far he really did go on that bubble. I hope he's o.k., and not wandering around lost somewhere.  
  
Time for bed. All my Pokemon are asleep now, as I should be.  
  
Love,  
  
Arina"  
  
End Chapter 3 


End file.
